


I love love

by Hiraiya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, no concrete plot jesus take the wheel, not really because one of them is completely whipped for the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraiya/pseuds/Hiraiya
Summary: Jae just wanted to look for the books he used to read as a child. How did he ended up having to pretend to be a random child's guardian?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 18





	I love love

**Author's Note:**

> Jaepil and libraries because they're some on my favorite things in the world

Jae just wanted to find that damn book about the bear and the fox hanging the starts he used to read as a child, that's honestly all he wants. He didn't expect that his spontaneous trip to the library would end up with him holding this sassy looking seven year old kid's hand and having to pretend to be his guardian. Jae might be considered an adult at twenty-eighth but he is in no way capable being anybody's guardian.

He looked at the slant eyed kid, Seungmin, the boy introduced himself, dragging his hand to the librarian's desk. The way his small hand holds on to Jae's pinky and ring finger, the small stompy sound his teeny tiny shoes makes when he walks, the adorable annoyed pout, Jae couldn't help but find it all endearing. A pang of longing hits him once again as he remembers his Facebook feed filled with classmates getting engaged or married or welcoming a new member of the family; then quickly dismissed the thought. In this economy? No thanks! He can't even take care of himself for Christ's sake.

Seungmin came to a halt and let go of his hand, the boy tip toed and slid the book in the circulation desk. The guy behind the table leaned forward a little to peek at the annoyed child.

"Seungmin, I'm sorry but I told you I can't let you take this book home without your guardian's signature," a guy who looks about his age said with a bit of a sigh. Jae kind of felt sorry for him, with the library being full, he must've been exhausted.

"I know Younghyunie Hyung, that's why I bought a guardian with me," Seungmin said with a straight face while gesturing at Jae. Younghyun raised his right eyebrow and gave Jae a skeptical look, he involuntarily gulped, a bit intimidated with the man's gaze.

"Seungmin, that's not your brother."

“I know.”

Younghyun sighed once again, heavier this time, and Jae kind of feels sorry for him once more; it's obvious that this isn't his first time dealing with the child. Younghyun turned his attention to Jae and gave him an apologetic look.

“I'm sorry for the rude first impression, I'm Younghyun by the way,” he said, extending his hand and smiling at Jae.

“Jae,” he shook Younghyun's hand and smiled in return.

“Listen, I know you don't really know this kid. Did he drag you here to help him check out the book?”

Jae glanced at Seungmin's annoyed expression and he almost wished he was good at lying. "Yeah, kind of."

The child crossed his arms and stomped his right foot loudly, he pouted his lips and attempted to give Younghyun a glare. "Younghyunie hyung, Wonpil hyung won't be back until the weekend I don't want to wait that long! Please let me borrow this just this once, you know I take good care of the books." Seungmin changed his expression from annoyed to pleading. Kids are scary, Jae thought, especially the smart ones.

After a minute or two, Younghyun sighed and gave in to the child. “Alright, but I'm telling your brother.” He took his phone from his pocket and tried to make a call.

Seungmin beamed at those words and excitedly pushed the book closer to Younghyun. This was unnoticed by the latter as he is still busy with his phonecall. Unfazed and full of happiness, the child turned to Jae and hugged his legs.

“Thank you Jae hyung! Even if you didn't help much.”

He chuckled, to be fair the child is right, the only thing he did was get dragged and stand at the side. But he's happy that the kid is happy.

He ruffled Seungmin's hair and said his goodbyes to the kid as Younghyun finished his conversation. He gave Younghyun a nod and made his way back to the bookshelves.

Now where is that damn book.

A week after (with no luck of finding the book on his first try) Jae once again found Seungmin happily flipping the pages of a book, sitting on the floor between the book shelves of the library. He sat beside him and peeked at what he's reading.

"Why are you always here?" he asked the kid.

Seungmin stared at him, unafraid and unbothered, "Do you like reading that much?" Jae once again asked the kid.

Seungmin just shrugged and continued flipping the pages of the book he's currently holding, "I read when I have nothing to do, and I always have nothing to do."

Jae doesn't really get the kid, but he kinda likes him. Being the youngest in the family, he wonders what having a little brother is like. That reminds him...

“Do you have your brother with you to help you borrow the book this time?”

Seungmin beamed upon hearing the word brother, he nods furiously and practically vibrates with excitement. "Yes! He went home last Saturday! He bought me a copy of Town Musicians of Bremen! I finished it the same day and Wonpil hyung was really surprised at how fast I read now he told me I've grown up a lot."

“Do you not see your brother a lot?”

“Kind of. Mom said he moved out before I was even born so I'm used to only seeing him in person once in a while, but I do wish he can play with me everyday.” Jae felt sorry for the kid, it feels like he looks up to his older brother a lot.

He ruffles the kid's hair as a voice call's Seungmin's name from behind. They both turned their heads to look at the source of the voice. Seungmin immediately dropped the book he was holding and stood up to hug his brother. Jae, however, was frozen in his spot, mind a mess as he stares at the man crouching down to scoop Seungmin in his arms.

So that's his name.

_Wonpil._

__

__

_The guy who he never interacted with, but made him question his sexuality when they were in highschool. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!
> 
> I have no idea where this story will go I'm kind of just winging it adkfbdbtejxbsbw it's fun to write though! Hopefully I can improve my writing through this fic.


End file.
